For Every
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Slight AU, KH3 Drabble. He wasn't supposed to be here, it wasn't his mission to be here but he had to come because she was here. Romance is a minor theme. Please read and review.


For Every

KH3, Drabble

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own any part in the Kingdom Hearts Franchise.

Slight AU, I suppose. Just an interpretation on Aqua being …'Norted'…and in another's POV

Also I have no idea where I was going with this, I have just been meaning to get this idea out of my head.

Update: This drabble started before the current TGS KH3 Trailer aired.

* * *

He wasn't supposed to be here, it wasn't his mission to be here but he had to come because she was here.

Keeping his distance as he watched her through his own corrupted eyes as she was fighting off heartless. The companion she had been sitting along with whom had no fighting skill of his own as it was easy to capture him for Xehanort's cause, the old man had been a potential vessel long ago. Again not sure as to why Ansem the wise had even been considered at all, yes the man was quite the genius but really no other skill that went far and beyond for their needs.

But the old man isn't who they were really after, they wanted the keyblade Master who accompanied him.

The last time Aqua had seen him, his body took on the appearance of its true self.

The nobody wasn't sure how 'he' did it back then, but there was something inside of him…that always cried out to her as he was lost among the darkness. It was one of the reasons why Master Xehanort always had Xigbar keep a close eye on him. After all they couldn't risk Xemnas growing back his true heart back with time nearing so close to final battle, what shame that would be to lose one of the more powerful vessels.

The Last of the heartless were defeated now his own 'comrade' Ansem, Seeker of Darkness was now getting involved.

Xemnas recalled on how he would spend hours within the room of sleep, conversing with her armor as if the keyblade master could have really answered him back. He once had a theory perhaps that's how 'he' and Aqua truly conversed that one time as they were both creatures trapped in overwhelming darkness.

And truth be told that may have been the only time Aqua had seen that form but none the less it wasn't the last he'd seen of her.

Xemnas couldn't truly recall if it had been Xehanort's idea to keep track of her or a subtle message from 'him.' It was orders like that would conflict with his sense of self, whoever that would be

For every "Find her" there was a "Leave Her"

For every "Want her" there was a "Need Her"

For every "Use her" there was a "Save Her"

Xemnas continued watching the fray, the Nobody had always knew that it was a matter of time before she had to be pulled back into the picture of Master Xehanort's grand scheme. Whether Xehanort knew it or not, Xemnas could of have had Aqua by their side a long time ago but the true question was it because of 'him' or rather Xemnas making that conscious choice on his own.

Was the nobody acting on his own accord for once? Was he being selfish after being denied so many things in his prior life…more correctly was 'he' acting through him?

Again still watching the battle Dark Guardian is summoned as the bluenette takes to an aerial attack but the dark creature grabs Aqua by her ankle as if reducing the keyblade master to a rag doll. His golden eyes locked on to her face, he could see her expressions of anger and hate towards her enemy, himself included probably but yet the keyblade master looked as if she was just tired of it all.

'He' was getting restless the nobody could feel it within himself as if 'he' was trying to take control after all these years, 'he' wanted to save her once again as he stopped Xehanort in the last encounter especially now as the old man had shown up to claim his newest vessel with the keyblade master.

And then that voice started going off in his head again already pleading with him to stop this. That they can't do this to her. Not to Aqua

Ansem along with Dark Guardian, held down on to the defeated keyblade Master as Master Xehanort summoned his ancient keyblade to break another piece of his heart and make her into one of them, as the old master pointing the keyblade towards the younger master.

Memories of a past once thought to be forgotten had begun to surface as Xemnas could see a brown haired version of former self, being into a similar situation, the young man's body being stolen, and then used against the keyblade Master as she once tried to reach him and had temporarily succeed but the end result gave way to where they are today.

An aura of light shined and surround master Xehanort's body as sent out a piece of his heart into Aqua.

Her scream of pain filled the dead air of the realm of darkness as she tried with what strength she had left to fight off the invading heart piece of Master Xehanort.

"Xehanort!" a voice that was not his own left his mouth, giving away his location as involuntarily summoned his own duel weapons, even the Nobody was surprised as he tried to take back control.

"Ah 'Master' Terra, once again you're too late"

* * *

End


End file.
